Interprétations amoureuses
by Kaitas
Summary: Avec l'apparition des alters, le monde découvrit l'existence d'un lien entre les personnes porteuses de pouvoirs, cependant les indices pour trouver son âme sœur sont sujet à beaucoup trop d'interprétations pour ne pas créer une certaine insécurité... Soulmates UA TodorokiXMidoriya
1. Chapter 1

Interprétations amoureuses

Quand les alters étaient apparus, beaucoup de questions avaient secouées le monde. Bien entendu, la sécurité publique avait été la priorité. Les changements de rapports de force entre l'ancienne génération homo sapiens sapiens et la nouvelle alter sapiens risquaient à tout moment de basculer en guerre civil, et même en guerre tout court. Fort heureusement, la création du système de héros avait permis de protéger tout à chacun et l'ONU avait pris le relais à l'international avec le même système. Une fois la sécurité assurée, l'avenir avait été la priorité suivante : réformes de la scolarité, suivit médical des alters, cellule d'aide pour les parents dépassés par un alter difficile à gérer, etc.

Le monde c'était donc adapté petit à petit, ainsi que la société. C'était elle qui avait finie par se poser des questions, certes moins vitales sur le court terme mais non moins importantes : "Comment dans ces nouvelles conditions trouver l'amour ?" La question peut sembler naïve, mais certains alters n'étant pas uniquement des pouvoirs mais aussi des transformations physiques, le paysage humain c'était beaucoup diversifié pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. En effet beaucoup d'alters pouvaient être perçus comme des difformités ou des monstruosités. Or on sait depuis longtemps que l'aspect physique est un moyen instinctif de choisir son partenaire. On peut par un simple regard déterminer la compatibilité génétique d'une personne, de même que par son odeur. Il ne s'agit bien entendu pas d'une « science » exacte, et l'amour a des rouages bien plus complexes, mais cette partie d'instinct reste importante dans le choix des partenaires. " Comment séduire avec une tête d'animal ou des membres supplémentaires ?" D'autres encombres pouvaient aussi se présenter pour ceux qui souhaitaient former des paires. Par exemple, le rapport de puissance d'alter dans un couple pouvait également présenter un obstacle. Les abus et des disputes pouvant prendre des tournures dramatiques avec certains pouvoirs. "Comment faire suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un ?" Le quotidien peut également s'avérer compliqué avec certaines capacités. "Comment supporter ces contraintes et préserver son couple ?" En somme : "Comment trouver le bon partenaire avec des critères aussi sélectifs et nombreux?"

Les sociologues avaient alarmés les gouvernements sur l'imminence d'une crise sociétale se traduisant par une baisse des engagements maritales et la chute de la natalité. Mais curieusement il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, à l'issue de la première génération on constata que les mariages entre alter sapiens souffraient de beaucoup moins de divorces que les autres et même qu'ils étaient en général réalisés plus tôt. Le phénomène se confirma assez rapidement et on entreprit de l'étudier. Un sondage à grande échelle fut réalisé et les réponses d'une des questions attirèrent particulièrement les chercheurs : « Quels sont les premiers mots qui vous viennent à l'esprit pour décrire votre partenaire ? ». Si ces réponses intéressèrent autant, c'est qu'elles avaient un énorme point commun, peu importe le pays, la religion ou la classe : les premiers mots utilisés pour décrire l'être aimé pouvaient également représenter l'alter de la personne interrogée. Ainsi une personne doté du pouvoir de téléportation pouvait dire que son partenaire le faisait voyager, quelqu'un pouvant changer la couleur des choses que l'autre était haut en couleur, ou encore un télépathe que son aimé le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, et ainsi de suite. Pour pousser l'expérience, on définit un panel afin de les interroger d'avantage. Il s'avéra que non content de décrire leur compagnon comme leur propre alter, la présence de cette personne leur faisait sentir comme un redoublement de la puissance de leur pouvoir. Ils se sentaient à leur plein potentiel et ce sentiment mêlé à l'amour semblaient remplir leur cœur d'un épanouissement peu commun. Enfin, chacun s'accorda sur le fait qu'ils étaient « fait l'un pour l'autre ».

Le rapport de cette étude secoua le monde une nouvelle fois, car elle confirma -ce que beaucoup avaient suspecté par leur expérience- l'existence des âmes sœurs.

Le système était simple sur le papier. Chacun possède une âme sœur. L'alter d'une personne est un indice pour trouver son partenaire. La personne aura naturellement envie de décrire son âme sœur de la même manière que son propre alter. Et enfin le contact avec cette personne donne le sentiment de puissance. Bien sûr ce système est sujet à interprétation, mais l'instinct semblait y jouer une part importante. Les indices n'étant là que pour confirmer ce que le cœur apercevait sans aides.

Si beaucoup de personnes se réjouirent de cette nouvelle, il y avait une part de la population qui se sentait d'autant plus rejetée par ce nouveau miracle. Il s'agissait des fameux 20% sans alter. Leur peine était double car en plus de payer un lourd tribut à la société active par leur absence de capacité qui les désavantageait à l'embauche, ils étaient maintenant aussi pénalisés dans le privé. On ne savait pas exactement s'ils étaient exclus du système des âmes sœurs, car si des couples mixtes existaient et que celui avec alter affirmait percevoir le lien, l'autre incapable de le ressentir souffrait de l'insécurité produite par l'impression d'inégalité dans les sentiments. Leur couple suivait alors les schémas classiques des anciennes générations, avec autant de réussites que d'échecs.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, cette réalité n'avait pas attristé Midoriya, il avait bien trop à faire avec son rêve brisé. Puis étaient arrivé All Might, son objectif redevenu atteignable et enfin Yuei et la classe A. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se tranquilliser sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, qu'il était bien là, et qu'il avait un alter. Grâce à cette nouvelle assurance, un certain nombre des préoccupations de son âge purent enfin se frayer un chemin dans son cœur et son esprit.

Et c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, Midoriya avait assisté sans y participer à un débat de ses amis sur les âmes sœurs. Il fut le premier surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette histoire le préoccupait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de romantique et n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par l'aspect sexuel non plus. Mais depuis cette discussion, la question de l'avait pas quittée de toute la journée. A l'abri des regards, il avait commencé un nouveau chapitre d'analyse consacré à cette question. La définition de One For All était évidement la force. Il avait alors d'abord pensé à Bakugo, il l'avait toujours admiré pour sa force et son tempérament mais quelque chose semblait faux. Il comprit bientôt que One For All n'était pas pour lui que la force mais aussi l'héroïsme dont il avait rêvé, la multitude des personnes qu'il voulait protéger et le prestige d'All Might. Ces adjectifs ne semblaient cependant pas pouvoir correspondre à une personne… Il écrivit néanmoins ce raisonnement, tout en ce demandant à quel genre de personnalité cette description pourrait convenir.

Todoroki. C'est ce que son cœur lui cria quant il posa son crayon. Todoroki l'avait toujours intrigué, voir même fasciné et il ressentait l'irrésistible besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Mais le charisme du jeune homme pouvait aussi bien en être la cause. Cependant, il était définitivement fort, des pouvoirs multiple hérités d'une famille prestigieuse de héro… Mais ça paraissait trop simple, il pouvait toujours se tromper. Notamment, il ne ressentait pas une force supplémentaire en sa présence… Ceci dit One For All n'était pas un alter ordinaire non plus, puisqu'il pouvait se transmettre, peut-être ne fonctionnait-il pas de la même manière. En y réfléchissant, pouvait-on considéré qu'il s'agissait de son alter ? Midoriya avait du mal à le considérer de cette manière, pour lui c'était avant tout le présent d'All Might et un moyen d'accomplir son rêve. Il lui semblait que One For All était d'avantage un outil, dont il peignait encore à se servir, plutôt qu'une partie de lui. Décidément ces réflexions étaient plus confuses qu'autre chose.

Fermant son cahier, Midoriya se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise dans un soupire. Fixant le plafond de sa chambre d'internat, il soupira une seconde fois bruyamment avant de se claquer les joues pour se ressaisir. Il se releva alors promptement faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol. Dans un autre mouvement tout aussi décidé il attrapa ses affaires de bain et sorti de sa chambre direction la salle d'eau. En fermant la porte derrière lui, il poussa un énième soupire qu'il espérait être le dernier. Il savait qu'il était idiot de se tourmenter pour ça, seul le temps pourrait lui répondre. De plus penser avoir trouvé son âme sœur dès les premiers jours avec un alter semblait stupide comparer aux années de recherche de ses camarades. Stupide et présomptueux. Surtout quand comme lui on envisageait quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que Todoroki… Jamais quelqu'un comme lui ne s'intéresserait sérieusement à une personne aussi banale.

En se rapprochant de la salle de bain des garçons, il entendit de nombreux éclats de voix. Manifestement, une partie des garçons de sa classe étaient occupés à discuter dans le bain. Les échos des voix sur le carrelage mélangeaient les mots, et il ne lui était pas encore possible de comprendre le sujet de cette conversation riche en éclat de rire. Il put cependant discerner dans le brouhaha la présence d'Aoyama, Mineta et Kaminari. Midoriya déposa ses vêtements dans un des casiers et rejoignit ses amis dans la pièce suivante, désireux de se joindre à la joyeuse conversation pour chasser la morosité qui croissait en lui. Les trois compères qu'ils avaient entendus depuis le couloir étaient accompagnés par Iida, Kirishima et pour son plus grand désarroi par Todoroki. Dès qu'il fût entré dans la pièce chargée de vapeur d'eau, il fut pris à parti par Mineta :

-Midoriya ! Tu croiras jamais ça ! Kirishima prétends qu'il a déjà trouvé son âme sœur ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le susnommé.

-No-n c'est vrai.. ? Balbutia Midoriya un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir une nouvelle conversation à ce sujet, et surtout pas devant Todoroki. Ce dernier se tenait aussi loin possible du groupe que le bain ne lui permettait et ne semblait pas participer à l'enthousiasme général. Quant il vu que Midoriya le regardait, il lui adressa un petit signe amical de la main sans que son visage ne se départisse de son inexpression habituelle.

-Du coup on essaye de deviner qui ça pourrait être, mais ce salaud ne veut rien lâcher ! Continua Mineta en râlant.

Revenant à la conversation, Midoriya détourna les yeux de Todoroki, non sans une légère rougeur. Il sentait encore sur lui le regard intense de son ami, et il avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour le cas où Todoroki aurait un troisième alter de télépathie, il se jeta à corps perdu dans la conversation pour détourner son esprit du jeune homme aux yeux perçants.

-Peut-être qu'il serait plus simple de deviner par quels mots il le définirait pour limiter le nombre de candidat ? Suggéra-t-il.

Les trois interrogateurs se retournèrent alors comme un seul homme avec un sourire carnassier vers le pauvre Kirishima. Ce dernier se tassa sur lui-même les yeux appelant au secours du côté d'Iida. Mais celui-ci semblait lui aussi curieux de la réponse à cette énigme et semblait réfléchir de son côté. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à proposer une idée :

-Insensible ? Suggéra-t-il.

-Comme la douce Jirô ? Proposa Aoyama.

Mineta qui s'était rapprocher de sa victime et qui le scrutait de prêt, secoua la tête.

-Non aucune réaction !

-De toute manière c'est un mot bien trop sophistiqué pour lui, je verrais quelque chose de plus direct genre « dur » ! Intervint Kaminari.

Cette fois la réaction du supplicier ne se fit pas attendre, il déglutit violement sous l'effet de la surprise et il essaya de maintenir une pokerface, mais il ne réussit qu'à durcir une partie de son cou et de sa mâchoire, se qui le trahis instantanément.

-Héhé petit pervers ! le nargua Mineta. Alors c'est « duuuuur » pour toi ?

Mineta s'était collé sur son côté droit avec le visage plein de sous entendu vicieux. Les mains de Kirishima formèrent instinctivement une barrière entre lui et son collant ami.

-Pitié je ne peux rien dire ! Geignit-il pitoyablement. Il me tuera sinon !

-Alors c'est un « il » ! Releva Iida.

-Il suffit de savoir de quelle manière il est dur. Continua Midoriya, absorbé comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème de math.

Mineta offrit son plus beau sourire goguenard, mais personne ne semblait vouloir relever le double sens de la conversation. Au lieu de ça Iida continua tout aussi sérieux que Midoriya :

-Oui, ça pourrait être dur physiquement comme la pierre, ou moralement comme la justice, ou simplement de caractère… énuméra-t-il.

La foudre sembla alors frapper tous ceux présents dans le bain, à l'exception d'Iida. Ils échangèrent un regard mi-choqué mi-effrayé. « C'est Bakugo et on est mort » pensèrent-ils à l'unisson, trouvant dans le regard des autres la confirmation de leur propre crainte. Un ange passa avant que Kaminari se décide à briser un silence qui progressait vers le gênant à grand pas.

-Mais laissons ce pauvre garçon tranquille ! Dit-il dans un rire crispé pour gagner le temps nécessaire à trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Iida ! Tu penses que ça sera quoi pour toi ?

-« Rapide » et « cool » ! Répondit-il du tac au tac avec fierté.

Un tour de table improvisé s'entama alors.

-Pour moi c'est évident ! se rengorgea Aoyama. C'est « éblouissant » !

-Et moi « gigantesque » ! S'exclama Mineta.

Tous réprimèrent un rire.

-J'en connais un qui aimerait bien dormir sur l'énorme poitrine de Mt. Lady ! Se moqua Kaminari.

-Ou sur ces fesses, je suis pas difficile ! Se défendit-il.

-Mouais en tout cas je pense que « gluant » serait plus approprié pour toi ! En tout cas pour moi je pense que ce sera « branché » ou « survolté ».

-En tout cas pour Midoriya c'est facile ! Intervint Kirishima qui s'était détendu depuis que la conversation n'était plus centrée sur lui. C'est « puissant » ou « destructeur » !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Midoriya ne savait pas trop s'il devait dire ce que lui en pensait, après tout c'était risqué de dévoiler la véritable nature de son alter.

-En tout cas, espérons que ton âme sœur ne te brise pas autant les os que ton alter ! Souligna avec panache Aoyama.

La petite troupe partit dans un rire joyeux devant l'embarras manifeste de Midoriya. De son côté celui-ci faisait des efforts surhumain pour ne pas observer la réaction de Todoroki. Cependant celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir lui facilité la tâche, car il s'agitait dans son coin. Toujours sans le regarder Midoriya entendit le bruit d'eau annonçant qu'il sortait du bain, suivit par des bruits de pas égal sur le carrelage. La porte coulissa puis se referma sur Todoroki. Ayant réussit son combat contre lui-même, Midoriya n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil vers lui, cependant il était sur qu'une pair d'yeux vairons avait brulé l'arrière de sa tête. Durant cet intermède, il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, mais il la rattrapa bien vite au nom du nom de celui qui venait de quitter la pièce.

-…pour Todoroki, moi je pense que ça serait super littéral genre « feu et glace ». Proposa Kaminari.

-Qui pourrait être décrit comme ça ? C'est débile ! Se moqua Mineta.

-En même temps je me garderais bien d'être dans la tête de Todoroki… On ne sait pas comment il pourrait interpréter ces mots… Commenta Iida.

-Alors « brûlant et glacé » peut-être ? Tenta de nouveau Kaminari.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse car la cloche sonna. Il était temps de laisser la salle de bain pour le groupe suivant. Les garçons se dépêchèrent de se sécher et de se rhabiller pour enfin se dispersé en attendant le repas.

Midoriya et Iida sortirent de concert et prirent la direction du réfectoire après un rapide crochet par leur chambre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à être assis devant leur repas, tout deux perdus dans leur pensée. Uraraka se joignit à eux avec son habituel bonne humeur. La conversation s'entama rapidement entre elle et Iida, mais Midoriya était toujours absorbé par ces réflexions. Son silence ne manqua pas d'être remarquer par la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien Deku ? demanda-t-elle visiblement concernée.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

-C'est vrai que cette conversation laisse songeuse… Approuva Iida.

-Quelle conversation ? Demanda Uraraka avec les yeux brillants.

-Sur les âmes sœurs, on cherchait à deviner quelle description pour quelle personne. Expliqua Iida.

-Ah ouiiii ! Je vois le genre, on a souvent cette conversation avec les filles ! S'enthousiasma Uraraka. Mais du coup c'est quoi le problème Deku ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Se défendit Midoriya. C'est jusque je me demandais quel genre de personne pourrait être comme le feu et la glace…

-Oh ! C'est vrai que l'on n'avait pas fini de statuer sur le cas de Todoroki !

-C'est vrai que ça serait une drôle de description…Songea à haute voix la jeune fille. Ashido pense que ce serait quelqu'un de froid à l'extérieur mais d'impétueux à l'intérieur…

-Ca se tiens… un peu comme Todoroki lui-même ! Renchérit Iida.

-C'est une drôle d'image de penser à deux Todorki ! S'amusa la jeune fille.

Midoriya avait suivit l'échange entre ces deux amis sans dire un mot. Définitivement, cette description ne lui correspondait pas une seule seconde. C'était sans espoir. Il sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux, mais il les réprima farouchement. De leur côté, ses camarades continuaient de discuter joyeusement, mais ils ne les écoutaient plus vraiment. Son regard vagabondait dans le réfectoire jusqu'à trouver Todoroki. Il venait de payer son repas, et lui aussi balayait du regard la pièce. Avant que Midoriya ait eu le temps de détourner les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Todoroki pivota alors promptement sur ses pieds pour prendre la direction de leur table.

-Tiens quant on parle du loup, souligna Uraraka qui l'avait également vu venir.

-Bonsoir, je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Evidemment ! Répondirent Uraraka et Iida.

Mais devant le silence de Midoriya, dont le cerveau avait planté à cause du stress, il resta debout.

-Midoriya ? Insista-t-il en le fixant.

-Ou..ui assis toi, je t'en pris… pardon … Bafouilla l'interpellé en baissant les yeux.

Todoroki soupira imperceptiblement et s'assit en face de lui. Toujours fixant son assiette, Midoriya entrepris de la finir le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester en présence de Todoroki, pas maintenant qu'il venait de découvrir la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour son ami. Car c'était bien la sensation de son cœur en train de se briser qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux quelques instants au paravent. Et depuis, il comprenait la raison de ses attitudes face à lui, sa nervosité, sa volonté de le faire passer avant lui, sa fascination… L'information était trop nouvelle, trop vive pour qu'elle ne soit pas peinte sur son visage. Et Todoroki était intelligeant, il le verrait forcément.

Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, il se leva sans perdre de temps et tourna les talons après un bref au revoir à ses amis. Mais il avait à peine franchit la porte du réfectoire qu'une main se referma sur son bras le stoppant net dans sa fuite.

-Attends Midoriya !

Il se retourna sur Todoroki, car évidement il s'agissait de lui. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé de ses mauvais jours.

-Oui ? S'enquit nerveusement Midoriya, tout en continuant obstinément d'éviter de le regarder.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Lui demanda doucement le jeune homme d'une voix éteinte. Si c'est le cas je suis désolé…

Cette supplique produisit l'effet une flèche dans le cœur à Midoriya. Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Todoroki. L'expression du visage du jeune homme augmenta encore la peine de son cœur. Midoriya s'était trompé, il n'était pas énervé, il était triste et frustré. Il devait s'imaginer être à l'origine d'un quelconque affront, et recommençait à se blâmer comme à son habitude.

-Mais non voyons ! Je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait de mal Todoroki… C'est juste que…Enfin c'est moi qui… En fait j'ai une grosse migraine et je crois que j'ai besoin de calme… Tu vois rien à voir avec toi…

Ce petit mensonge sembla soulager Todoroki dont les épaules se détendirent un peu. Même si son visage exprimait toujours une forme d'inquiétude. Il leva alors sa main droite pour la poser sur la tempe de Midoriya. La fraicheur de son alter se diffusa sur son crâne avec douceur, tandis que la main ébouriffait ses cheveux.

-Le froid est bon pour les maux de tête… Expliqua-t-il devant l'air gêné de Midoriya. Mais tu devrais aller voir Recovery Girl.

-Merci Todoroki. Le remercia-t-il en se dégageant à regret au bout de quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Le bras de glace retomba doucement sur le côté du jeune homme tendit qu'il regardait son ami disparaitre dans les couloirs en fronçant les sourcils.

Midoriya claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux là où Todoroki avait mis la sienne quelques instants auparavant et sourie misérablement. Todoroki était si gentil, brave, beau, talentueux… Il avait vraiment toutes les qualités, il n'y avait rien d'original à être amoureux de lui. Celui ou celle dont il retournera les sentiments sera la personne la plus chanceuse du monde. Serrant son oreillers contre lui, Midoriya se laissa aller au souvenir encore présent des caresses de Todoroki en rougissant.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il sursauta quand des coups légers furent frappés sur sa porte. Il se releva d'un coup et jeta son oreiller comme pris en faute.

-Qui est là ?

-C'est moi Todoroki, je peux te déranger un instant ?

Midoriya sentit la panique l'envahir, mais ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami, il prit la décision de lui ouvrir. Il se déplaça à pas raids vers la porte, et l'entrouvrit.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-En fait, j'étais sûr que tu n'irais pas à l'infirmerie, du coup je t'ai apporté des médicaments…

La main de Todoroki passa le pas de la porte avec un sachet de médicament.

-Merci mais c'était pas la peine…

-J'insiste. Dit-il d'un ton ferme. D'ailleurs je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne les auras pas pris. Tu es beaucoup trop laxiste sur ta santé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Midoriya pâlit, ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi intrusif, il devait être très inquiet. Il l'observa évoluer dans son espace comme si c'était le sien à la recherche d'un verre d'eau et d'une cuillère. Il les trouva sans difficulté habitué qu'il était des lieux. Un instant plus tard, le médicament était prêt.

-Je t'assures qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter…

-Bois ! Ordonna-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

Incapable de résister à son ton impérieux, il se saisit du verre et le vida sous l'œil sévère de Todoroki.

-Voilà ! Merci !

Mais Todoroki ne bougea pas, son attitude ferme était devenue incertaine. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucuns n'osent dire quoi que ce soit.

-En fait je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose. Finit par dire Todoroki.

-Tout ce que tu voudras…

Cette réponse fit lever un sourcil à Todoroki, qui fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un morceau de papier plié en quatre.

-En fait, si tu te rappels pour le cours de littérature demain on devait composer un haiku. Je voudrais ton avis sur le mien.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé... mais je veux bien t'aider.

Todoroki déplia le papier et le lui tendit. Midoriya remarqua une légère coloration de ses joues quand il le lui prit pour le lire. En même temps, Midoriya le comprenait, ce n'est jamais facile de se faire juger sur un travail artistique. Il lui adressa alors un sourire encourageant avant de commencer sa lecture :

« Au cœur glacé, l'absence est froide, la lumière est gel,

Le tournesol l'inspire, irradie sa chaleur,

Harmonie des contraires »

Une nouvelle fois le cœur de Midoriya se serra. Si Todoroki avait écrit ça en pensant à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur. La gorge serrée, il ne savait ou ne pouvait rien dire. Devant lui Todoroki commençait à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

-C'est si mauvais que ça ? Finit-il par demander.

-Non pas du tout, en fait c'est… Je veux dire félicitations Todoroki ! Finit par dire Midoriya en feignant la joie.

-Euh, merci je suppose mais je… Commença-t-il.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance ! L'interrompit Midoriya qui n'arrivait maintenant plus à s'arrêter de parler.

-Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la chance…

-Mais si ! Rencontrer la personne faite pour toi à nos âges, c'est merveilleux !

Midoriya sentit son corps se mettre à trembler sous la charge des émotions qu'il tentait de réprimer. Le visage de Todoroki n'exprimait quant à lui que de la confusion.

-De quoi tu parles ? J'ai bien écris ça en pensant à quelqu'un mais…

-Et tu utilises des mots semblables à ton alter…

-Je ne crois pas que… Essayait vainement de le contrer le jeune homme.

-Mais si ! Continuait Midoriya presque plus pour lui-même tant il était sourd aux protestations de Todoroki. « Glacé », « froide » et « gel » pour ton alter de glace et « lumière » et « chaleur » pour celui de feu.

Todoroki sembla se résoudre à cet argument car il s'assit sur le lit, soudainement très pâle. Son visage repris des couleurs tandis qu'il relisait le papier que lui avait rendu Midoriya. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses larmes, et se retourna pour aller rincer le verre, laisser à l'abandon.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller le faire lire à cette personne, je pense qu'elle sera plus que ravie de le savoir.

Il avait mis ses dernières forces dans cette phrase pour que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. Il espérait que Todoroki fort de cette révélation parte à son invitation. Malheureusement pour lui, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

-Midoriya tu es sûr que ça va ? S'enquit la voix dans son dos.

Il s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier dont il avait oublié de fermer l'eau, se qui avait probablement attiré l'attention de son ami.

-S'il te plait Todoroki. Je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais peux-tu me laisser seul maintenant ? Demain je serais comme d'habitude mais ce soir je…

Mais il ne peut pas terminer sa phrase car sa voix se brisa et de grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il sentit la prise sur son épaule se renforcer et Todoroki le força à se retourner. Il voulait résister mais son chagrin avait privé ses membres de forces. Son ami était interdit devant son visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Midoriya ?

-Je suis désolé Todoroki ! Lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot. Laisse-moi… Tu as mieux à faire…

Et il essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son ami. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car il l'attira à lui dans une étreinte pleine de réconfort. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis que son autre main englobait son crâne pour lui enfouir le visage dans son cou. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de bercer Midoriya contre lui, non sans pouvoir cacher la tension qui l'habitait. Son trouble semblait impacter son alter, car ses mains irradiaient respectivement de froid et de chaud, se qui pénetrait Midoriya malgré la protection de ses vêtements. Ces sensations ne rendaient que plus évidentes le contact de Todoroki, se qui brisa un peu plus le coeur du jeune homme. Comme ses pleures redoublèrent, Todoroki le serra encore d'avantage, perçant avec une efficacité redoutable les dernières défenses du malheureux. Vaincu, Midoriya laissa libre court à sa peine et repondit enfin à l'étreinte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans un mot. Midoriya étant incapable de produire le moindre son inteligible et Todoroki de comprendre la raison de sa détresse. Mais finalement le temps et le constance de leur échange silencieux firent se tarire les larmes, et l'étreinte se desserra naturellement en même temps que la tension redescendait. Un peu calmé Midoriya en profita pour se dégager doucement et son ami le laissa faire avec retissance. Il s'essuya les yeux et sourit faiblement. Il pensait avoir repris suffisamment de contenance pour pouvoir faire de nouveau face à ses sentiments brisés et à celui qui le lui inspirait.

-Merci Todoroki, je suis désolé, c'est juste que…mais en tant qu'ami je suis heureux pour toi. Vas-y maintenant.

Mais l'intéressé le regardait sans comprendre. Midoriya lui rendit sa confusion en se figeant imperceptiblement. Todoroki le fixait maintenant dans les yeux en panchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s'il s'interrogeait sur leur incompréhension. Enfin il se redressa en le fixant toujours, les yeux remplis d'une nouvelle détermination. Ce regard fit déglutir Midoriya, qui récupéra au passage sa capacité à se mouvoir, et en profita pour essayer de fuir l'intensité des prunelles de Todoroki. Celui-ci sentant son ami prêt à se dérober de nouveau, le saisit par les épaules d'un geste autoritaire.

-Midoriya, si je suis venu ce soir, c'était parce que je voulais avoir ton avis, Commença Todoroki. Mais surtout ton autorisation.

-Mon autorisation ? L'interrogea Midoriya en tournant inconsciemment son regard vers le sien.

-J'en ai écris plusieurs, mais c'est mon préféré, mais ça pouvait être embarrassant alors… Continua Todoroki en resserrant sa prise aussi bien physiquement que mentalement sur son interlocuteur.

-Embarrassant ? Répétait-il sans comprendre, maintenant incapable de détourner son regard de celui de l'autre garçon.

-Il parle de toi alors… Je voulais pas que tu te sentes gêné…

-De moi ?!

Midoriya était interdit. C'était improbable, impensable, irréelle, ou tout autre mot commencant par ''i'' qui exprime étrangement la même idée d'incongruité. Son cerveau semblait prendre feu en même temps que son visage. Todoroki lui semblait quant à lui figé dans son expression de détermination, tandis qu'il lui répondait sur le même ton ferme et sans appel :

-Oui.

-Moi...

La voix de Midoriya avait semblée mourir dans sa gorge alors qu'un poids semblait se retirer de ses épaules. Ce n'etait pas uniquement la tension qu'il l'avait accompagnée toute la journée, ni celle qui avait suivie sa propre réalisation de ses sentiments pour Todoroki. Non, c'était celle qu'il n'avait pas crue porter, mais qui avait toujours été là. La sensation lancinente de ne pas avoir de place, d'être une fraude, une erreur. Mais le regard de Todoroki qui s'adoucissait dans le sien lui disait le contraire, lui souhaitant la bienvenue chez lui, reconnaissant son existence... Il voyait les prunelles chéries se teinter d'inquiétudes quand ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Elles s'agitaient passant d'un oeil à l'autre cherchant quoi dire, quoi faire.

-Oui, toi... Finit-il par murmurer, la voix quelques peu étranglée.

"Moi" songea avec exaltation Midoriya. Un autre mot venait de s'ajouter à sa liste : Inespéré. Un sourire radieux s'épanouit sur son visage malgré ses larmes, l'illuminant comme un arc en ciel sous la pluie. Et même si sa gorge ne lui permettait pas encore les mots, Midoriya éclata d'un rire enfantin de ravissement et se jeta dans les bras si ardament souhaités. Cette fois ce fût lui qui dirigea l'étreinte et qui passa sa main dans la nuque de Todoroki, l'attirant à lui pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux soyeux et déposer un baiser derrière son oreille avant d'y glisser un :

-Merci Shoto.

-De rien Izuku, Lui répondit Todoroki avec une émotion équivalente. De rien.

.

Fin

Salut tout le monde! Je voulais écrire ce oneshot pour faire profiter des univers alternatifs soulmates à la communauté francophone! C'est un genre tout mignon que j'affectionne particulièrement mais je ne trouve rarement (pas) en français, mais pt que je passe à côté... En tout cas j'ai choisi quelque chose d'un peu moins directe que des tatouages ou des visions, j'aime l'incertitude de la chose, c'est plus sympa je trouve. Après c'est à vous de me dire si ça vous à plu! Bien à vous!


	2. Bonus

Hello tout le monde, je rajoute un chapitre qui n'en est pas vraiment un pour vous dire que le c chapitreprécédent est une v2, si vous l'aviez déjà lu avant avril 2020, je vous invite à y retourner. J'ai surtout modifier les scènes finales dans la chambre de Midoriya pour leur donner plus d'impact, car en voulant ne pas trop en faire, au final j'en ai pas fait assez…

Mais bon si vous avez la flem ou si vous aviez déjà la bonne version, voici un petit bonus pour vous remercier de votre clic !

Il s'agit du journal de Todoroki relatant les évènements de cette journée. À la base, il voulait faire des cahiers d'observations comme Midoriya, mais sans s'en rendre compte c'est devenu un journal intime… courage Todoroki !

Bonus

Cher journal, c'est encore moi Shôto.

Aujourd'hui il faisait un peu froid, bien que les températures soient clémentes, et je crois que

Midoriya est fâché contre moi.

Bien qu'il le nie en bloc, il a passé la journée à m'éviter. D'abord en cours, où d'ordinaire il vient me voir à ma place durant les pauses, mais aujourd'hui il était occupé avec ses autres amis. En même temps ça ne doit pas être passionnant d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Ensuite au bain, bien que je lui ai fait signe, il est parti avec les autres parler de ces histoires d'âmes sœurs. C'est pas trop mon truc, en même temps mes parents ne le sont pas alors il est possible que j'en ai pas.

Les autres ont décrété que l'âme sœur de Midoriya était quelqu'un de destructeur qui lui casserait les os. Ça m'a peiné. J'espère que ce n'est pas Bakugo, il mérite bien mieux qu'une brute.

Enfin au repas, il c'est éclipsé dès que je suis arrivé à sa table. Il ne mange pas aussi vite d' quand je lui ai demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose, il a dit se sentir mal. Il était encore plus rouge que d'ordinaire alors c'est peut-être vrai…

J'espère qu'il n'est vraiment pas fâché, ça serait très gênant pour la littérature demain. J'aurais peut être dût lui demander son avis avant de le prendre pour sujet.

Je devrais peut-être y aller maintenant en fait… en plus s'il est malade je suis sûr qu'il n'ira pas voir Recovery girl. Je vais lui apporter des médicaments. Oui je vais faire ça.

Merci journal à la prochaine.

Shôto

Addendum : Midoriya pense vraiment que je suis un destructeur de main… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être une meilleure personne. Pour lui. Mon âme sœur !


End file.
